Dangerous Missions
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The Spirit Detectives go on different missions. Each more dangerous than the last from saving a kidnapped to infiltration. Will the spirit detectives survive each mission.
1. Mission 1- A Kidnapped Reaper

Author's Note: This is a story that has nothing to do with any other story. It takes place after the ending of Yu Yu Hakusho Omiting Yusuke was fired or quit and Kuwabara is still part of the team

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bloody Hybrid and their Leaders Tyrau Jr. and King Tyrau and the area of Blight's Moon.

* * *

Dangerous Missions

Mission 1- A Kidnapped Reaper

Koenma is stamping his papers and he is looks down at one of the papers and sees that some demon mercenaries called the Bloody Hybrid have kidnapped one of his closest friends. Koenma knew the Bloody Hybrid consist of some of the most powerful demons including Drek the Ogre demon. Koenma bites his nails as he looks closely at the paper and realizes that it's a ransom note. He reads the note:

"_**Dear, Lord Koenma, **_

_**We ask for a trade: If you give us back King Tyrau, we will give you the Grim Reaper Botan in return if you don't she will be killed. If try anything funny she will be killed execution style. You have 48 hours to comply **_

_**Sign, **_

_**Drek the Ogre**_

Koenma looks at the note scared. He knew he needed Yusuke and the others but if he used them he knew Botan would die. Koenma sends for three of SDF members to go and spy on the Bloody Hybrid. Koenma gets up from his desk and he walk to where his father is and he tells his father the situation. Enma nods and tells him to send the two of SDF member to get King Tyrau. Koenma bows and obeys his father. Koenma tells SDF members to get King Tyrau and they obey but before they do Spirit World is attacked. Koenma is wondering what going on and he runs to his office to see one of the Bloody Hybrid member, Tyrau Jr, standing in his office with the three SDF he told to spy on Bloody Hybrid in his hand. He throws them and points to Koenma with his sword and he spoke:

"We told you if you tried anything we execute the Grim Reaper Botan." Tyrau Jr. says viciously. "Your lucky Drek gives chances, Koenma, now get my father to Darkest Part area called Blight's Moon or the next time the Grim Reaper won't be lucky." Tyrau Jr. left Koenma in his office in shock.

"Damn! I need Yusuke and the others. That went horribly bad and the Bloody Hybrid are no pushovers. Since Botan is not here I have to get them here myself. Yusuke would be angry if he found out that Botan is kidnapped. I must get them now."

Koenma uses his communicator TV to contact Yusuke and the others. A few hours later, Yusuke and the others get to Spirit World. They get all the way to Koenma's office. Yusuke comes in first, Kuwabara comes in second with Kurama and Hiei coming in at the same time. Koenma sees the guys and he tells them to sit down. All four detectives sit down in chairs. Koenma sigh and tells the four spirit detectives the bad news.

"Guys, Botan has been kidnapped." Koenma says seriously as he waits for a reaction.

"What!" All four say at the same time in shock.

"What the hell, Koenma, how long have you known this?" Yusuke asks in anger.

"I have known since a few hours ago, Yusuke." Koenma says sighing. "She has been kidnapped by a group of demon called the Bloody Hybrid. They are a group of demon mercenaries that are lead by Drek the Ogre."

Koenma soon explains the situation to the spirit detectives. Koenma tells them the plan that they'll will accompany the SDF members that is taking King Tyrau. He then tells them that each one will split up as they come closer and closer to King Tyrau and he tells the part each of the guys will play in his plan to get Botan. He tells them Yusuke would be the only one still with the two SDF Members. Kuwabara and Kurama will get rid of the guards that are watching Botan. Hiei will get Botan and anyone else that is caught with her. The four spirit detectives understood and they soon went to follow the two SDF members with King Tyrau. King Tyrau talks to the SDF Member while being escorted by them.

"Well, I told Enma I would get out and then I would get revenge on him and his son. I might as well been better off being escorted by Koenma's spirit detective than Enma weak SDF members." King Tyrau says tauntingly as the SDF Members ignored him. "Not talkative are we well you are not fun because you see I will not be in these chains for not much longer."

As soon as King Tyrau said that two of the Bloody Hybrid members came out of the forest and attack the SDF members. They cut and stab the two SDF members. Yusuke and the others see this and knew this would happen. Yusuke is about to attack but Kurama holds him back and tells him to not do that yet. Kurama explains if they attack now they will certainly kill Botan. Yusuke on the other hand tells Kurama they held back on their end of the deal so they should attack. The four spirit detectives start as they continued to talk.

"The Detective's right, Kurama." Hiei says to Kurama.

"I know, Hiei, but we know that they planned to attack the members. I suspect that there are two plans in motion from this group." Kurama tells the others.

"I don't get it, Kurama, why would they make up two plans?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I think, Kuwabara, that the other plan was not intended and the original plan was to get King Tyrau no matter what."

"So what the hell are we waiting for, Kurama?" Yusuke asks annoyed looking at Kurama.

"We are waiting for the perpetrator to reveal himself." Kurama answers, as he knew they were getting closer to the Bloody Hybrid's hideout.

At the Bloody Hybrid's Hideout in Blight's Moon, the mercenaries cheer for their return of their king. King Tyrau smiles sinisterly. He soon announces that he is going to soon attack Spirit World for locking him up. The four spirit detectives are watching this announcement until something happens to King Tyrau himself. He is slashed in the back to point of bleeding. The Bloody Hybrid and the spirit detectives are shock that Tyrau Jr. slashed his father. Tyrau Jr. laughs sinisterly at his father and he soon shows he also killed Drek as well. Tyrau Jr. points at his father.

"Father, you are weak attacking Spirit World won't do anything as long as they have the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and friends by Drek ransoming the Grim Reaper Botan he lead them here to us. So I arrange the attack on the SDF Members that stood by you knowing that the spirit detectives are going to be following them. Now that you are here I don't need you anymore…"

Before Tyrau Jr. takes the final blow to his father, a bullet like energy shot the knife out of his hand. Tyrau Jr. and the other Bloody Hybrid look to see Yusuke with his index finger out with blue spirit energy glowing. Tyrau Jr. tells the Bloody Hybrid to attack the four spirit detectives and they do. Yusuke balls his fist and blue energy glow as he shot his Shot Blast at some of the Bloody Hybrid. Kuwabara uses his double Spirit Sword to slash the others. Kurama uses his rose whip to rip the some of the Bloody Hybrid in half. Hiei slashes the more with his Sword of the Darkness Flame. Tyrau Jr. growls angrily and he grabs Botan. Yusuke gets in front of Tyrau Jr. with both of his hands glowing with blue and red energies. Tyrau Jr. throws Botan to side injuring her. Tyrau Jr. puts his hands into a fist and he smacks Yusuke with his first punch causing Yusuke to fly and then slide his feet on the ground.

"Hey, nice punch." Yusuke says as he spits blood for his mouth.

"Well, the great Yusuke Urameshi has sense of humor." Tyrau Jr. says chuckling sinisterly.

Yusuke smirks and he charges at Tyrau Jr. and gives him a punch of his own to him. Tyrau Jr. spits out blood as well. Tyrau Jr. smashes his hands to the ground and breaks it under Yusuke. Yusuke jump out the way but Tyrau Jr. smiles at Yusuke notices that ground is breaking towards Botan. Yusuke races to Botan and Hiei grabs Botan before the ground break. Tyrau Jr. laughs and he runs away but Kurama grabs him by the whip on his throat choking Tyrau Jr. Tyrau Jr. grabs Kurama's whip and tries to get it off but Kuwabara and Yusuke both raise their fist and punches out Tyrau Jr. knocking him out. Hiei goes to King Tyrau who is shivering on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." King Tyrau begs frightened. King Tyrau closes his eyes and thinks Hiei is going to stab him but Hiei doesn't anything but get his cloak. Hiei scoffs at King Tyrau. "You dare to…"

"Shut up!" Yusuke says annoyed but he softens when he sees Botan wake up. "Are you ok, Botan?"

"Yes, Yusuke, thank you for saving me." Botan says gratefully.

"Now let's get these two dumbasses back to Spirit World."

Botan climbs on Yusuke's back while holding Tyrau Jr. Kuwabara is behind him with King Tyrau in his hands. Kurama and Hiei are behind them with the two SDF members in hand and they get back to Spirit World and the other SDF members get King Tyrau and Tyrau Jr. and take them to Spirit World jail. Koenma thanks Yusuke and the others and asks Botan if she is ok. Botan nods and go to the room where the other Grim Reapers are and Yusuke and the others go home. Koenma continues his stamping.

The End

Up next- Mission 2- A Portal to Darkness


	2. Mission 2- A Portal to Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Myth Gem, the area of Dark Jungle, and Yusuke and Kuwabara's transformations

* * *

Mission 2- A Portal to Darkness

Koenma is tapping his fingers on his desk waiting for Yusuke and the others to arrive. He waits for 15 minutes for the four spirit detectives. They soon came to the door Yusuke looks annoyed at Koenma. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are also annoyed at Koenma. Koenma sighs and he tells them the mission that they have. Koenma tells them they have to go through a portal and to area called Dark Jungle an area near the Darkest Part. The four spirit detectives' annoyance turns into curiosity. Koenma tells they have to find the Myth Gem, a gem that cause the wear transform into any creature that lives in the dark jungle it even turns anyone near the wearer also into whatever lives in Dark Jungle. The four spirit detectives understand and Koenma creates a portal for them to leave. The four spirit detectives go through the portal and they so land in Dark Jungle. Dark Jungle was so dark they couldn't see each other. Kurama puts down his lamp weed seeds and it starts to light in the area the four spirit detectives around them.

"This place is so damned dark." Yusuke says looking around Dark Jungle. "I mean this place would be a site for horror movie."

"We must focus on finding the Myth Gem." Kurama says seriously. "I heard Dark Jungle is the one place in Demon World that even scares A-class demons."

"You're kidding, Kurama, A-Class demons are afraid of this place." Kuwabara says in shock as he and the other three heard a sound from the jungle.

"We better start moving the Dark Jungle is not a place explore." Hiei says as he starts sprinting off with other behind him.

It took the four detectives to two days to find spot for them to rest at. The map Koenma gave them is inaccurate. Yusuke is annoyed that the map doesn't point them to the right direction of the Myth Gem. Kurama points out that the map is older that Dark Jungle evolves each day that passes. The four spirit detectives continue to rest and what didn't know is that the Myth Gem is close. Myth Gem is glowing in cave. Soon two mysterious shadows come down in front of the spirit detectives.

"What the hell? What are they?" Yusuke yells out in shock seeing the mysterious monsters.

"They are some of the Dark Jungle monsters." Hiei says as he pulls out his sword.

"What do we do, guys." Kuwabara says in panic.

"We get them before they get us, Kuwabara." Yusuke says seriously but before they could attack the monsters actually disappear before their eyes. "What the hell? Why did they just disappear?"

"I don't know, Yusuke, but I have terrible feeling about this." Kurama says seriously as the four spirit detectives start to run toward where the Myth Gem is.

The Myth Gems glows again but this time the same two mysterious shadows roar and fight. They soon disappear again. The four spirit detectives stop to rest again after fighting some Dark Jungle demons. The Myth gems senses the ones it wants and the two shadowy creatures appear and disappear again toward where the four spirit detectives are.

"Damn, I'm hungry, I hope we find this Myth Gem soon, cause I'm getting pissed of fight all of these Dark Jungle demons. They are getting bigger and more voracious. No wonder some of A-Class are afraid of this place." Yusuke says annoyed as he started to eat.

"I still have bad feeling about this gem." Kurama says seriously but he soon hears growls from right next to him. He looks around and doesn't see where the growling is coming from. One of the shadowy creatures seeps its way into Yusuke without him knowing.

What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei says as he also hears a growl from behind him and he uses his Jagan eye to see what's there but he sees nothing. The other shadowy creature seeps into Kuwabara without him knowing.

"What's wrong, Kurama, what do…" Yusuke starts to say but holds his head in pain. The other three watch as the spirit detective body starts to morph uncontrollably. His shirt rips as black fur starts to grow from his back and his body. His legs and feet transform into wolf like form ripping his jean into ripped up shorts. His hand start transform into wolf like claws. His face starts to morph into wolf like face with long canines in his mouth. His ears are wolf like but short and pointy. He gets up and howls naturally.

"What in the hell, the detective turned to into a werewolf demon." Hiei says in shock pulling off his cloak but before he could pull out his sword Kuwabara screams in pain. Hiei and Kurama look toward their tall friend.

"Kurama…Hiei…Help me!" Kuwabara manages to get out before his body starts to morph uncontrollably. His shirt rips as strawberry colored fur and stripes start to grow on his back and body. His legs and feet transform into tiger like form ripping his jeans up to shorts as well. His hands start to transform into tiger like claws. His face morphs into tiger like face with long canines in his mouth plus whiskers on his face. His ears a tiger like but pointy. He roars naturally.

"Kurama, we have to keep the detective and the fool away from each other." Hiei says seriously as werewolf Yusuke growls angrily at weretiger Kuwabara and vice versa causing the two to attack each other clawing each other for blood. They both keep on attacking. "I'll stop the detective you stop the fool."

Kurama gets a rose snaps his wrist and it turns into a whip. He swings his whip like a rope and grabs weretiger Kuwabara by the neck causing the weretiger to get angry and try to get the whip off him. Hiei on the other hand uses his cloak to cover werewolf Yusuke's face causing the beast to thrash around and tries to get the cloak off his face. Both of the beast struggle to get out of their predicament. Myth Gem glows again causing both were beasts to roar angrily and their eyes to glow red. Weretiger Kuwabara grabs the whip and swings Kurama around and then slashes Kurama in the stomach. Werewolf Yusuke tries to grab at Hiei but wasn't successful. He claws around and hits Hiei in the chest. Kurama and Hiei get cornered.

"Kurama, we have to find what turned the detective and Kuwabara into these demons." Hiei says while holding his chest.

"I think I know Hiei," Kurama says seriously holding his stomach. "That cave over there is glowing that must where the Myth gems is."

"Let's get the Myth gem." Hiei says as he and Kurama run toward followed by werewolf Yusuke and weretiger Kuwabara coming after them. Kurama and Hiei soon get to the end of the cave. Suddenly werewolf Yusuke and weretiger Kuwabara block the demons from getting to the Myth Gem. Hiei and Kurama looked at each knowing what the other is thinking. "Ready, Kurama?"

"Ready, Hiei." Kurama says as he uses his rose whip and hits both were beasts making them chase him. Hiei soon gets close to the Myth and he stabs the crystal part of the gem causing the crystal part to break and it makes the two were beast struggle and faint the beast turn back to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kurama, get the detective and Kuwabara out of here." Hiei says as he grabs the Myth Gem as cave starts to collapse. Kurama and Hiei both drag Yusuke and Kuwabara out and the cave blows up and blocks the entrance. "Well this is dangerous in the wrong hands."

Yusuke and Kuwabara wake up. "What the hell happened?" Yusuke asks looking around and see he is shirtless with jean rip like shorts.

"I have a headache." Kuwabara says rubbing his he also notices that he is shirtless with jeans ripped up like shorts.

"Koenma didn't tell us the extent of the Myth Gems powers." Kurama answers as he shows the Myth Gem in his hands.

"I can tell, toddler breath always does that, thanks for saving us, guys."

"Yeah, thanks, we would've been demons of Dark Jungle if wasn't for you guys." Kuwabara says gratefully.

"We only help cause you two couldn't handle it." Hiei says in his usual way.

"You wanna start something, shorty." Kuwabara yells angrily.

"Ok, you two let's go." Yusuke says as the four spirit detectives walk toward the portal back to spirit world.

The End

Mission 3- A Taboo or Two


	3. Mission 3- A Taboo or Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tabooian the Jokester, the area of Taboo Alley, and Taboo Alley Monsters

* * *

Mission 3- A Taboo or Two

Yusuke and the others are in part of Demon World called Taboo Alley a place that changes its area. Koenma explains to the guys that in Taboo Alley you can't describe how the place is. All of the guys sigh annoyed except Yusuke and knows it sounds like Kaito's territory all over again. Koenma tells them it totally different from Kaito's territory. He explains that Tabooian the Jokester rules that land and unlike Kaito, Tabooian is not serious but he is deadly. Yusuke shrugs it off and says to Koenma that they can handle it. Koenma sighs annoyed. They soon left and get to the entrance to Taboo Alley and walk in. Yusuke looks around and notice something about Taboo Alley.

"Wow, this place…" Yusuke starts to say but Kurama covers his mouth quickly.

"Yusuke, in Taboo Alley you can not say what is wrong with it as it changes often if you say what's wrong with Taboo Alley anything could happen to you." Kurama explains seriously.

"Why doesn't the toddler ever explain that part of mission?"

"He doesn't know, detective, this part of Demon World changes when Tabooian moves so no one knows what happens or has ever came out alive to tell." Hiei explains to Yusuke with Kuwabara listening attentively.

"That sounds scary." Kuwabara says seriously. "How do we where Tabooian is, guys, I mean do we even know what he looks like."

"I say I look this, Mr. Kuwabara." Tabooian says getting in front of Kuwabara's face freaking Kuwabara out.

Tabooian jumps down and he looks like a monkey with a fancy suit on. Tabooian turns off the lights in Taboo Alley. The guys freak out. When Taboo Alley's lights come back on. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei notice Kurama is missing. Yusuke grabs Tabooian by the suit. Tabooian gets Yusuke to let go and spins into a tornado and disappears shocking Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What the hell? Where did that son of bitch go and where did Kurama disappear to?" Yusuke asks in shock.

"I have Mr. Minamino with me. And now you three are gonna have to get out of Taboo Alley alive! But as you know there's rules to this place. 1. You can not say what is wrong with Taboo Alley in any way. 2. If you say what is wrong with Taboo Alley something will happen to you. 3. You have do it without Mr. Minamino or else you, Mr. Urameshi and your two friends Mr. Kuwabara and Mr. Hiei will be stuck in here forever ha ha ha…"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are in shock what happen. The three guys starts to walk forward. They are walking for fifteen minutes. Yusuke notices something is off about Taboo Alley. Kuwabara and Hiei also notice something about Taboo Alley. They continue to walk for another five minutes but Yusuke notices that he, Kuwabara and Hiei are walking upside down. Tabooian smiles from his control room, and Kurama is behind him tied up chains. Tabooian laughs know Yusuke is going to say something about Taboo Alley.

"Guys, do you know we're walking upside down." Yusuke says as he says that Taboo Alley flips right side up and an axe appears and almost hits Yusuke but Yusuke dodges it soon a mallet come and hits on the top of his head. Yusuke growls viciously and pulls the mallet out of its socket and breaks it. "Where are you, you son of a bitch, I'll kick your ass for that!"

"Remember the first rule, Mr. Urameshi, I thought you heard me, oh well." Tabooian says laughing at Yusuke.

The three guys continue to walk for another ten minutes. Tabooian watched from his screen in his control room. Kurama was secretly using his powers to make the plants cut the chains off slowly so Tabooian wouldn't notice. Hiei soon says that Taboo Alley is dark and a sword is shot at Hiei above his head but Hiei dodges it. Tabooian gets mad and stomps the ground. Tabooian soon turns up the danger in Taboo Alley. Taboo Alley monsters they soon come out charge at Yusuke and others. They look like evil vicious versions of Tabooian but wit sharp teeth and claws. Yusuke uses his Shot Gun hit multiple monsters. Kuwabara uses his sword to slash the monsters and Hiei slashes the other monsters with his sword.

"Why are all of these monsters attacking us?" Kuwabara asks as a hatchet comes and swings toward Kuwabara. Kuwabara ducks and the hatchet hit the wall. Suddenly another mallet pops up and hits him in the head. Kuwabara growls angrily and pulls the mallet from the sockets. When Yusuke and Hiei look at the mallet Kuwabara pulled out they saw sparks.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock. "Taboo Alley is fake."

"No! You idiots! You should never say that about Taboo Alley!" Tabooian says in panic knowing that Taboo Alley has a dark secret.

The Control Room shuts down allowing Kurama to free himself. Taboo Alley all of sudden, start to morph into a giant monster that is bigger than a building comes up and roars angrily. Tabooian runs off. Kurama stops him with his Rose Whip. Tabooian is panicking as Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara are in shock of the big monster that looks like a twisted cave with sharp fangs. Yusuke powers up his Spirit Gun to try to shoot the Taboo Alley Monster but the monster swings its tail and hit him upward then the cave eats Yusuke. Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama look in horror as Taboo Alley just ate Yusuke but Yusuke punches the monster inside of the mouth making the monster spit him out. Taboo Alley Monster stomps around trying to stomp out Yusuke and the others. Tabooian tries to run off again but Kurama pulls him back with his whip. Soon Yusuke and the others surround the Taboo Alley monster it roars angrily trying to get rid of the other three.

"Hey, cave mouth, over here." Yusuke calls out to the monster.

Taboo Alley monster turns around and Yusuke uses his Spirit Gun to shoot the monster in between the eyes. Taboo Alley monster roars angrily and it swings its tail around. Kuwabara and Hiei dodge it. Taboo Alley monster swing tail and Yusuke catches it. Hiei and Kuwabara jump up in the air and slash at the Taboo Alley monster and it soon falls apart, as it was a robot. From behind the robotic monster reveals a hole in the back. The three guys go inside and they see a control room with Kurama who has Tabooian wrapped in his Rose Whip. Tabooian's teeth chatter seeing he is surrounded by the Spirit Detectives. They soon leave what was left of Taboo Alley with Tabooian in tow beat up.

"Man, Kurama, Taboo Alley was fake the whole time. So what so think happened to other people who were stuck here." Yusuke asks Kurama.

"I don't know, Yusuke." Kurama answers as he and the others walk toward the portal to Spirit World.

The End

Mission 4: Operation: Infiltration


	4. Mission 4- Operation Infiltration

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Darkstrom, Darkstrom's Army, Darkhold Wasteland, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei's disguised forms and weapons and collars.

* * *

Mission 4- Operation: Infiltration

In Spirit World, Koenma is waiting Yusuke to come to tell what he is doing but Yusuke is late. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara are already there and know what going on. Yusuke comes in and he is exhausted. Koenma wonders what's going on with his Spirit Detective. Yusuke explains he had to talk to Keiko about their date. He explains that when he went there Keiko wasn't there. Koenma understands and Yusuke sits down. Koenma recaps the mission that Yusuke and the others need to go on but say something that will surprise the spirit detectives.

"Guys, I need to you to go infiltrate a demon named Darkstrom. He is a King in a part of demon world that has lots demon guards." Koenma explains to the Spirit Detectives. "You have to go Darkstrom's citadel in a part called Darkhold Wasteland and find out what he is planning.

"What the hell did you say?" Yusuke asks in shock.

"Darkhold Wasteland, why?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going there. I've heard a lot of stories about that place from Raizen to Kurama."

"Yusuke, that doesn't sound like you. You are usually annoyed of the missions that I give you."

"Darkhold Wasteland is a place I'm even scared of and I'm a S-Class half demon."

"You're scared, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks Yusuke seriously. "That's not like you."

"I'm allowed to be scared once in a while, Kuwabara, but if we have to go that damn place to stop an evil bastard from doing whatever the hell he's doing." Yusuke answers seriously.

Koenma explains that Darkstrom is threatening to use a mystic staff to make an army. Koenma tells them the infiltrating some of Darkstrom's men that he has by using disguise collars. The Spirit Detectives press their collars and the soon turn into Darkstrom's men who are raptor demons they each turned into different colored raptor demons with a warriors outfit. Yusuke is a green raptor with spikes on his head in Mohawk style and a earring where the right ear should be. Kuwabara is blue raptor with spikes on his head flipped like an upward Mohawk. He has a spike collars on his wrist. Kurama is a red raptor with spike in a ponytail style he has rings on his hands. Hiei is a black raptor with flame like spikes on his head. He also has lip ring on his lower lip.

"What the hell! We're dinosaurs." Yusuke yells out in shock.

"Raptors to be exact." Koenma says. "And you will have new names for your raptor forms: Yusuke-Kiltrom, Kuwabara-Destrom, Kurama-Assasuom, Hiei- Eradicom."

"Why do all of the names end in O and M?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"Darkstrom names all of his men like that, Kuwabara, here's all your weapons."

Yusuke gets a pair spike brass knuckles, Kuwabara gets a mace, Kurama gets a three section staff, and Hiei gets a double bladed Katana. Koenma opens a portal to Darkhold Wasteland in front of Darkstrom's citadel. The four disguised detectives start to walk to Entrance of Darkstrom's Citadel. They soon meet up the leader of Darkstrom's warrior's Hailstrom who lead them to Darkstrom who looks like a giant raptor with cloak and clothing similar to M. Bison from Street Fighter sitting in a throne chair. He notices four disguised spirit detectives and like what he sees. All of them in his eyes are the right build although he didn't like Hiei's height but it didn't matter. Darkstrom got up and went toward the four spirit detectives.

"You are my new warriors that Hailstrom brought. What are your names warriors and what is your weapon called?"

"I am called Kiltrom." Yusuke says in different voice deeper than his own. "These are my Killer Blades."

"I am Destrom." Kuwabara says in different voice even deeper than his own. "This is my Destruction Mace."

"I am Assasuom." Kurama says in different voice lighter than his own. "This is my Assassin Staff."

I am Eradicom." Hiei says in different voice a little lighter than his own. "This is my Eradicator Sword."

"Well, Kiltrom, Destrom, Assasuom and Eradicom I need to test you abilities with your weapons and Eradicom, you need to work on your height." Darkstrom says seriously.

Hiei growls angrily. Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker a little and Kurama tries to hide his amusement. Darkstrom clears his throat to get the four disguised spirit detectives attention. He looks at each one for their muscle build to figure out where in each one will go in his army. He looks at disguised Yusuke and Kuwabara and knows perfectly where they would go. When he looks at disguised Kurama and Hiei he doesn't know exactly where to put them because they aren't super muscular like Yusuke and Kuwabara which what he likes in his army.

"Kiltrom and Destrom, you two will go to be part of my King Strikers Army since you two are the most muscular of four and your weapons will fit perfectly into in their Militia. Assasuom and Eradicom you two will go to Ninja Strikers Army since you two look faster than Kiltrom and Destrom. I expect your four to rise in the ranks quickly or I will have my Mega Strikes kill all of you."

So each pair went their separate ways. They got to their respective militias. Yusuke and Kuwabara under their Kiltrom and Destrom disguises as Darkstrom expected rose quickly to the rank of General and Lieutenant respectively. Kurama and Hiei under their Assasuom and Eradicom disguises rose quickly as well in the two months they are there. Darkstrom calls all four of them to his throne room. They all come in and they bow down to Darkstrom.

"My new warriors now that your are my leaders you shall know my plan to take over Spirit World. You four will lead an army to a portal near Darkhold Wasteland. Kiltrom and Destrom, you two will attack first. You will kill the SDF guards that attack. Assasuom and Eradicom you sneak into Koenma and Enma office and surround them. Then once they are on their knees I kill them and take over Spirit World. Now go my leaders march to the portal now."

All four bow down and do as they are told. The guys soon told Koenma Darkstrom's plan and Koenma makes a plan of his own and tells the guys his plan. Soon the Darkstrom's army comes to the portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara lead the King Strikers to the portal. Darkstrom tells them to march in and they do. It was about few minutes and then Darkstrom send Ninja Strikers with Kurama and Hiei in and they do. Soon Darkstrom comes through the portal with the Mega Strikes. Darkstrom is in shock to see his King Strikes and Ninja Strikes on the ground dead. Darkstrom wonders what's going on soon as quick as lightning the Mega Strikers are on the ground dead. Darkstrom is surprised that his Mega Strikes are dead.

"Who dares to kill my army? And where are my leaders at?" Darkstrom asks confused.

"Right here, dino brain!" A voice says that Darkstrom recognizes.

"What! Yusuke Urameshi!"

"That's right!"

Darkstrom looks and see his leaders and sees that they are Spirit Detectives in disguise. Darkstrom gets angry. The Spirit Detectives in their disguised form start to attack Darkstrom. Darkstrom blocks all of the attack. Darkstrom hand soon glows and he punches all of the guys in different directions. All of the guys hit the wall. Darkstrom goes to Yusuke and picks him up by the throat and starts to choke the spirit detective. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei try to attack Darkstrom but Darkstrom blast them out of the way. He then continues to choke Yusuke but Yusuke hands glow and he puts his index claw up and he blast Darkstrom in the face. Darkstrom laughs as Yusuke's attack didn't work but Yusuke smirks in his disguised form as Darkstrom is confused as all of the spirit detectives weapons are in Darkstrom's body open making a weak point that Yusuke discovers by using his Shot Gun blast and destroying Darkstrom.

"We got him!" Kuwabara says as he and the others push on their spike collars and they all turn back to normal.

"That was fun!" Yusuke says but realizes something. "Damn it! I forgot to tell Keiko to cancel our date we were there for two months in Demon World."

"I think she'll understand, Yusuke," Kurama says as all of the guys go to portal back home.

The End

Mission 5- Spirit World Takeover Part 1


	5. Mission 5- Spirit World Takeover P1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maelstrom and the demon dog.

* * *

Mission 5- Spirit World Takeover P.1

In Spirit World Prison, a demon plots his escape. He is a using his dark magic to make his escape. He chants a spell that turns him into a dark cloud. The demon cloud floats out of the cell and flies off toward the exit. The demon cloud however sees one of the SDF Members and he chants a spell to seep into the SDF Member without him knowing. The SDF Member stops in tracks. He holds his head in pain but soon his eyes glow red and he smiles sinisterly. The SDF member walks toward King Enma's Castle. In King Enma's Castle, the SDF member continues to walk toward Koenma's office. Another SDF member comes by and greets his partner. The possessed SDF member chants under his breath and part of the demon cloud leaves and goes into the other member making him under the demon cloud's spell as well. Both SDF members continue onward toward Koenma's office. The door to Koenma's office is opened; Koenma looks up and sees one the possessed SDF Members come.

"What's going on?" Koenma asks confused that the SDF member came into his office.

"Koenma, sir, one of the demon have escaped the prison and is on Earth wreaking habit in near the Spirit Detective Urameshi's city." The possessed SDF member says in his normal voice.

"Get Botan, now!" Koenma says in an urgent tone. The SDF member comes closer to Koenma making Koenma confused.

"When I said that the demon escaped I mean…" The SDF member starts to say in normal tone turning into a different tone. "I mean me!"

"No! It's you…" Koenma starts to say but the demon cloud leave out of SDF member and seeps into Koenma making the Spirit World prince's eyes glow red. Koenma starts to chuckle sinisterly. The same thing happens to King Enma and a possessed Koenma already knows. "Get Botan, now."

The possessed SDF member does as he is told. He brings Botan to Koenma office and she wonders what's going. She walks with the SDF member and he leads her to the office. She goes in the office and asks what's wrong. A possessed Koenma tells her that a demon has escaped Spirit World jail. Botan ask which one. Possessed Koenma laughs darkly confusing Botan. He tells her that the demon escape is he. Before Botan could react the demon cloud gets inside Botan. Botan's pink eyes become red and the possessed Koenma tells her to tell Yusuke and the others that a demon escape and he gives her a demon dog and tells her to let it loose and then tell Yusuke and the others about it. Botan obeys and she takes the demon dog on her oar and she soon drops the demon dog and he grows to be a giant dog wreaks the town. Meanwhile Yusuke is walking down the street going into the arcade having been bored at his apartment since Keiko's in her college class and Kuwabara is on a date with Yukina.

"This is the most boring day ever even this video game can't even make me feel less bored. Damn it, I lost again." Yusuke says annoyed when the videogame screen says game over. "I need something to do."

Just when that was said, Botan comes flying in on her oar. Her eyes glow red unbeknownst to Yusuke, but they turn back to her pink color as she goes to Yusuke. Botan calls Yusuke's name in her normal voice. Yusuke looks and he sees her. He goes up to her and asks her what she is doing here. Botan tells him that a demon dog escaped Spirit World jail and he has to capture it with the others. Yusuke nods his head in agreement and he goes to find the others. Botan's eyes glow red and she laughs sinisterly. She gets back on her oar and flies back to Spirit World. Later Yusuke and the others are trying to find the demon dog that escaped.

"How hard is it to find a damn dog that is a demon I mean how in can it hide if as big as Botan says." Yusuke says annoyed.

"We can follow the foot print that demon left, Yusuke." Kurama says pointing to the giant footprint on the ground.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke says sheepishly.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Kuwabara says seriously. "The demon dog is near I can't tell where he is."

"It must being going at super speed." Hiei says as he tries to use his Jagan eye to find it.

The giant demon dog suddenly charges at the four spirit detectives. It tries to eat them but they all dodge the dog. The demon dog stops and it charges again. This time Kurama uses his Rose Whip to wrap the dog's neck trying to slow it down. Hiei soon slashes at the legs to slow it down further hurting the dog. It growls angrily and tries to eat Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke punches the dog's nose making yelp in pain. The dog rubs its nose and growls again Kuwabara slashes the dog's nose hurting it again making it back off. Yusuke's index finger glows and shoots at the demon causing the dog to fall down and the demon cloud comes out of the dog causing the dog shrink back to normal and become and ordinary dog. Kurama gives the dog treat with a seed inside to heal the dog of it injuries. Yusuke and Kuwabara see the demon cloud and they follow it back to Botan.

"Hey, Botan, we defeated the dog." Yusuke says seriously. "But we followed a demon cloud did you see where it went?"

"No, Yusuke, but Koenma want to see all four of you for an another mission." Botan says in normal voice.

"Ok, let's go."

Botan opens a portal to Spirit World. All four guys go in and they follow Botan back to Spirit World. When they get there they notice that Spirit World looks different. It looks darker and more evil. Botan lead the boys to Koenma's office. Yusuke and the other look around the ogres look scared causing the spirit detectives to wonder what's going on. Botan get the boys to Koenma's office, which is usually dark.

"Hey, toddler, why is it so dark in here?" Yusuke says in sarcastic manner.

"Because, Yusuke, I like it." Koenma answers in dark tone confusing the spirit detectives.

"Are you ok, Koenma?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I am ok, Kuwabara, but you won't be." Koenma says in the dark tone with a different voice.

"It's Maelstrom!" Kurama and Hiei say recognizing the voice.

"That is right, Kurama and Hiei, I have taken over spirit world." Maelstrom says through Koenma mouth. "I have possessed the prince and king of Spirit World. Now I can take over but first I shall lock your four up."

"No, you won't you asshole." Yusuke says as he goes into defense mode but before he could move an oar hit him in head causing the spirit detective wince in pain. "What the hell, Botan?"

"She is under my spell too along with SDF members." Maelstrom says as the SDF members zap the four spirit detectives with strange beam causing all four to black out. The SDF members pick all of the spirit detectives and they take them to the Spirit World jail and lock them up. Maelstrom cackles sinisterly. "Now that the spirit detectives are lock in the cell there is no one that can stop me from making Spirit World into the New Demon World."

Maelstrom continues to laugh sinisterly as his eyes glow redder and redder…

To be continued…


	6. Mission 6- Spirit World Takeover P2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maelstrom, the escaped demons and the amulet and the secret room

* * *

Mission 6- Spirit World Takeover P.2

A possessed Koenma goes to his father and tells him that the spirit detectives are locked. A possessed King Enma nod and tells possessed Koenma that he has made up new rules to let the demons in the jail be set free. Possessed Koenma smiles sinisterly and bows down to his father and calls the possessed SDF members into the room. They come to a possessed Koenma orders them to get the rest of the demons out of the prison. The possessed SDF members bow and do as they are told. Meanwhile Yusuke and the others wake up and they notice that they are in Spirit World Prison.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in confusion. "Why are we here? That damn toddler locked us in here."

"No, Yusuke, it's Maelstrom that locked us in the prison." Kurama says correcting Yusuke.

"Who is this Maelstrom guy?" Kuwabara asks Kurama.

"Maelstrom is a powerful demon warlock who was captured years ago by Yusuke's predecessor, Sensui." Kurama explains. "Maelstrom tried to takeover human world once with magic possessing every spiritually aware human. Koenma notices this and tells Sensui of Maelstrom's evil plan. Maelstrom almost had all human world in his power but Sensui finds Maelstrom's weakness and weakens him and save all of lives of humans."

"So what is Maelstrom's weakness?" Yusuke asks looking out from the bars of Spirit World Prison.

"That I don't know, Yusuke, only Sensui, Itsuki, Koenma and Enma know his weakness."

"Well, that's not going to help, Sensui's dead, Itsuki is who know where with his body, the toddler and his dad are possessed. So there must be someone else who know this bastard's weakness."

"Guys, look!" Kuwabara says looking from the bars of he and the others cell.

The others come toward the bars and they see that the demon from Spirit World prison is being released by the possessed SDF Members. The demons set free wreak habit on Spirit World causing the spirit detectives to be in shock. The demons run out from the prison area and takeover parts of Spirit World. Some of the escaped demons taunt Yusuke and the others from outside the prison. Yusuke growls angrily knowing the situation just got worse. The spirit detectives sigh annoyed trying to figure out away to get out. Yusuke tries to break the bars but the bars shocks him. Hiei tries to cut the bars but they are harder than his sword.

"Ok, this sucks!" Yusuke says annoyed. "We can't get out this damn place at all."

"We need a plan to get out." Hiei says annoyed crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

When he leans on a brick it sudden opens a way out shocking the other three spirit detectives. They others tell Hiei he found a way out and Hiei nods his head and he and the other go to inside of the open wall and they walk down some steps. It gets darker as they go down. Kuwabara uses his spirit energy to light up the room. Yusuke asks where he learned that trick. Kuwabara answers from Genkai. Yusuke tells himself to ask Genkai to teach him that trick. Suddenly Kuwabara felt a hand on his shoulder shocking him and the others and they turn around to see it's the blue ogre, Jorge. Jorge tells the spirit detectives he know the way to the vault that holds Maelstrom's weakness. Yusuke tells him to show them and Jorge waves hand to motion to follow him. Meanwhile a possessed SDF member looks into the spirit detectives prison cell and he notices they are gone. The SDF member goes to Maelstrom and bows down.

"What do you want, minion?" Maelstrom asks out of Koenma's mouth.

"The spirit detectives have escaped the cell." The possessed member answers bowing to his master.

"What! Find them before they find my weakness." Maelstrom orders angrily as the possessed SDF member obeys.

The possessed SDF member orders everyone including the escaped demon too find Yusuke and the others. Everyone obeys as they try to search for the spirit detectives. Meanwhile Jorge is leading the guys to a secret chamber room full of powerful demon amulets. The guys are amazed at all of the amulets. Jorge tells them Maelstrom's weakness is in this room but he doesn't know which one. Kurama thanks Jorge and tells him to take the other ogres to a safe place while he and the other spirit detectives try to find the right amulet.

"Ok, how do we know which one of these amulets is the right one?" Yusuke asks as he looks at each amulet.

"Detective." Hiei calls as Yusuke turns around and sees where Hiei is at and he and the others see an amulet glowing purple. "This must be Maelstrom's amulet."

"Wait a minute! What if this his amulet to make him stronger." Yusuke asks skeptically.

" No, I think it is gem in the amulet that makes him weak." Kurama answers as he points the gem glowing stronger.

"Well, let's take the amulet and let's go." Kuwabara says as he tries to pick it up but it shocks him. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Fool only a demon can touch it." Hiei says as he tries to touch it but it shocks him too.

"Hiei, I think Maelstrom can touch it." Kurama says correcting Hiei.

"Well, how the hell are we going to pick it up if it shocks everyone who touches the damn thing?"

"I have a plan." Kurama says as he whispers his plan to all the guys.

Maelstrom, his minion and other demons are looking for Yusuke and the others. Maelstrom is getting angrier by the second until Kuwabara comes out toward suddenly and hits one of the escaped demons in the face. Then Hiei slices half of them with his sword and Yusuke shot guns the rest. Maelstrom and his minions are in shock. Maelstrom tells his minions to attack but before they do they are knocked out except for Botan, one of the SDF Members, and Maelstrom. Yusuke taunts Maelstrom to come chase him. Maelstrom, Botan and SDF member follow him to the secret chamber. Kurama uses his whip to tie up Botan and the SDF member following Maelstrom. Maelstrom is still running after unaware that his minions are not behind him. Yusuke disappears and Maelstrom stop and he sees the amulet and laughs.

"You can't stop me I have to touch it from it to work." Maelstrom says sinisterly.

"I know!" Yusuke says as he punches Maelstrom into the amulet and the amulet falls into his hand and he screams and Maelstrom is forced out of Koenma's body and he is destroyed causing everyone under his control to be normal again. The demons that survived the attack by Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke are locked up again. Koenma fixes everything and Koenma gives Yusuke and the other a whole month off for saving him and Spirit World.

"Well, now that we got the month off I'm going to plan some dates with Keiko." Yusuke says as he and the others walk out of Spirit World.

"I'm planning dates with Yukina." Kuwabara says.

"Me and Hiei will go to Demon to see how things are going and then I'm going to take my mother on vacation." Kurama says.

"I'm staying in Demon World." Hiei says.

The other laugh knowing where Hiei is actually going…

The End


End file.
